Warriors of the world
by VinepoolWarrior21
Summary: The Ninjas (and a mystery person) mysteriously find themselves in the world of the clan cats. Now, they must lead a new life as warriors, with other cats to guide them. Will they survive? Will the four Clans accept them? Will they be able to find their way to the Clan of the Sky and return back to Ninjago? Rated T for freedom to write
1. Newfound kits

**Ok, so i know what you all are thinking. Cats! Ninjas! Really? Well, yes. Cats and Ninjas. This will include five of my OC's. Four in ShadowClan, one in RiverClan. Hope you like! R&R**

(Firestar POV)

"Thank StarClan Newleaf is almost here." Foxleap praised. Cinderheart nodded "I thought leaf-bare would never end." meowed the gray she-cat. Firestar strode outside his den as Brambleclaw began organizing dawn patrols.

"Birchfall, Toadstep, Leafpool, and Dovewing will go down the ShadowClan Border" He ordered. "I'll lead this patrol, Brambleclaw, if you don't mind" Firestar cut in. "No problem, Firestar"

Firestar led his patrol out of camp. As they approached the border, Dovewing's ears pricked. She went to inform Firestar.

"Firestar, I can hear wailing kits in the forest, down by the lake." She informed him. "In which Territory?" Firestar inquired. "All Four! Two in ThunderClan, Two in RiverClan, Two in WindClan, and one in ShadowClan!' _Seven kits! do they belong to the clans?_

"We're going down to the lake." Firestar ordered. "Why?" wondered Toadstep. Firestar didn't answer. The patrol scurried their way down to the lake. Sure enough, there are kits.

Both kits on ThunderClan's side were Wailing, eyes closed. one was a light Gray Tom with obscure stripes shaped like lightning bolts. The other was a black Tom with brown patches.

_Where did these kits come from? And what will the other clans do to the kits on their side?_

(Mistystar POV)

_Got it! _Mistystar praised herself for her new catch. Her next task was to get water for the elders. Mistystar had gone through much in her short time as leader. She had already lost two lives due to old age, and one from a badger attack. She headed down to the lake where she was going to soak some moss, until she heard wailing.

_Kits! _Mistystar caught up to her patrol and herded them down to the nearby went until they found the kits. "Where did these come from?" Asked Reedwhisker the bigger one ws a pure-white Tom with long, shaggy fur. The other was a Black, gold, and silver Tortoiseshell She-cat.

_How did these kits get here? Are their Littermates in the other Clans?_

(Onestar POV)

Onestar rested his head on the soft moss. He had just recovered from losing a life due to Greencough. _four lives left_ he thought. He was about to drift into a peaceful sleep, until he was interrupted by His deputy, Ashfoot. "Onestar, The last patrol brought back something interesting." she informed him. "this better be good" Onestar growled. "oh, believe me, It is."

As Onestar made his way out into camp, he saw what the patrol brought back. _Kits!_ He couldn't believe what he saw. Two small, wriggling kits. One was a dark brown Tom with Golden spots and a bushy tail-tip. The other was a mottled, cream-and-brown colored Tom.

_Will we keep these kits? do the other Clans have kits too?_

(In StarClan)

The four, confused cats made their way through the foggy Forest. Once human, now feline.

The Light-Golden Tom was once Sensei Wu, teacher of five brave Ninja.

The Midnight black Tom was once Garmadon, Former Dark Lord, brother of Sensei Wu, and father of the Green Ninja.

The Silver She-cat was Misako, collector of scrolls, Wife of Garmadon, and Mother of The Green ninja.

The Gray-and-White shaggy-furred tom was . Succeeding Inventor and creator of Zane Julien.

The Four cats made their way, silent, just as the cats from before told them so. They finally made it to the end of their trek, meeting with a Gray and blue furred She-cat, and a pretty white and spotted She-cat.

"You may speak now" meowed the gray cat. "Now, I demand answers from you two! Where are we, how did we get here, and why are we _Cats_!" Garmadon Hissed. "Now calm own!" Whispered Misako. "I bet there's an easier, and calmer way to find out what is going on now."

"You are in StarClan. I am Spottedleaf, and this is Bluestar" "This is where good Clan cats go when they die. You and seven other Twolegs have been chosen."

_Twolegs?!_ "Chosen for what?" Inquired Sensei. "Seven other cats have been chosen to lead a life in the clans. Their names in the twoleg world are, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, and Dareth." meowed Bluestar

"Why Dareth?" asked Misako, understanding why the ninja were chosen, but why him? "Why not?" said Bluestar. _good point._

"Their job is to live a life in the Clans, and to save them later on. Your job is to guide them" Explained Spottedleaf.

Julien couldn't believe his ears. "But how do we do that?" he asked. Bluestar spoke. "You can visit these cats anytime, as long as they're sleeping. now, we will give you your warrior names.

Bluestar padded over to Wu. "From this point on, you will be known as Sunleap, StarClan Guardian of the Sun."

She next went to Garmadon. "From this point on, you will be known as Moonfall, StarClan Guardian of the Moon"

Next Misako. "From this point on, you will be known as Silverpelt, StarClan Guardian of Dusk and Dawn."

And finally Julien "From this point on, you will be known as Cloudstep, StarClan Guardian of the Clouds."

"Together, you make the StarClan Guardians of the Sky, who will lead the Ninjas though their life as Clan cats, and their journy to the Clan of the Sky.

(In the Whispering caves, Seven prophecies are given, to unleash the seven Warriors of the world)

_Evil will burn on the tooth of a blazing fire._

_Earth grows medicine under the claw of a rock_

_Wolves will run as the stripe of a bolt strikes the night sky_

_The sun shines on the shimmering patches of gold_

_Stars will rest on snow's glossy pelt_

_Wind will blow at the lethal heart of a snake_

_Cats will fear the lashing tail of the rus_


	2. Into ShadowClan

(Kai POV)

The pounding in kai's ears was unbearable. He slid his eyes open. Confusion hit him instantly. Where was he? Last he remembered was going to bed the night before. He opened his eyes all the way. He saw two cats. one was a very small, brown and white ca.. the other was a large cat with black paws and white fur.

He tried to stand up, but he found that was difficult because it felt as if his legs were gone.

Then he realized, he had _four _legs and four, fluffy, furry, paws!

He worked his way to his paws as the smaller cat noticed him. "Oh!, You're awake!" Kai had no time to listen. He scrambled, still figuring out how to walk, out of the den of leaves and into a clearing with tons of other cats. the two cats from before followed him.

Wh- what am I doing here?! Who, what, are all of you?" Kai wondered in blunt shock, unknowing of his entire situation.

"Were cats, Mouse-brain" Said a larger black and white Female cat. "You're in ShadowClan now." She said. She brushed her tail over Kai's ear as the huge white cat stared at him in deep interest. "you will sleep in the nursery until we know what to do with you." He growled.

The female cat pushed Kai into the den of rocks and leaves he saw before.

"Now don't mind him" said a very furry female cat with cream colored fur. "That's Blackstar, the Clan leader. I'm Kinkfur, and this is Ivytail." Kinkfur said, gesturing her tail to the cat from before, Ivytail.

"But _why_ am I here. I wasn't here before." Kai hissed. "A border patrol found you near the lake. You were asleep. They brought you here, and Blackstar's considering making you an apprentice. You're almost six moons old. That's when normal apprentices start their training." Explained Ivytail. "But How did I get to the lake? Why am I becoming an apprentice?"

Just then, four kittens, as big as him, came crashing out from behind Kinkfur and Ivytail

"Hi!" yowled the Small one. "This is Smallkit, Shadekit, Falconkit, and Vinekit." Meowed Ivytail. "They're mine and Blackstar's kits."

Falconkit, a Tom, looked exactly like Blackstar. Smallkit, also a Tom, was black with white spots. Shadekit, a Female, was a dusk gray. Vinekit was a silver she-cat with black stripes and long fur.

"What's your name?" asked Vinekit. "Uh, I'm Kai." Kai meowed. "Are you Kaikit?" Exclaimed Shadekit. "N-no just Kai."

"Ok then Kai, why don't you make yourself comfortable and rest for the night." meowed Kinkfur. He had no choice. There was nowhere to go but here. He could run away, but he was too small. He couldn't sleep. he could only think of the others. Where were they? Were they cats too?

Kai tried to drift asleep, but he could hear whispering from the other cats outside.

"Can you believe it! Blackstar can't make this strange kit a Clan cat! Does he _want_ to make us like those ThunderClan mange-pelts?"

Kai as confused. _what are ThunderClan? Are they like a rival clan? _He thought.

Kai woke the next morning to find that Falconkit had landed on him. "What are you doing?!" hissed Kai. "Playing! Didn't you play with your littermates as a kit?" Questioned Falconkit. "No. I didn't have littermates." he said, shaking Falconkit off him. He began to stand and walk around to stretch his stiff body, but he was interrupted by Kinkfur as she grabbed him by the scruff and began licking him.

"Hey! Stop that!" Kai yowled. "Oh, stop complaining. Blackstars' making you all apprentices today. you should at least look nice."

After that torture, kai shook himself out. Ivytail stood and stretched. "You should get some fresh-kill. Maybe explore the camp. share stories with the elders." She meowed.

Kai trotted out to see the Clan in actual Daylight. it seemed nice. Blackstar was nowhere to be seen. He could see another cat at the high point of the clan giving orders, and small groups of cats leaving the camp. He spotted a little pile of dead frogs, lizards, snakes, and birds. _that must be the fresh-kill. These cats eat frogs!_

Kai reluctantly grabbed a frog, laid down, and took a bite. To his surprise, it wasn't that bad. He was also very hungry. He gulped down the dead animal in a few swift bites.

He finally saw Blackstar trotting over to him. "Finally got something to eat? Don't Worry, I'll find just the right cat to menor you, Outsider." He meowed, with a hint of sternness in his voice. "I bet no cat in this Clan will be able to mentor me. Trust me, all of the cats assigned to me will be taking me back in no time" Kai Challenged. he could tell Blackstar knew he was joking, but he then gave Kai a hard stare, as if he thought Kai was serious, which he partly was. "I know just the perfect cat to mentor you." Blackstar sneered. He went off to join the other cats to talk.

When Kai was done, he looked around. _Where do I start?_ He decided to walk to the place he woke up in. as he went, he noticed many of these cats were giving him harsh, hostile looks. _They don't want me here. they don't like outsiders._

He made his way into the leaf-covered den. Inside was the smaller cat from before. "Oh, hello!" He Greeted. "I don't believe we've formerly met. I'm Littlecloud, the Clan Medicine cat."

"I'm Kai." Litlecloud made his way over to Kai and sat down. "i suspect the Queens didn't tell you much about the clans." Kai shook his head.

"Well, there are four Clans in the forest. ShadowClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. all cats start out as kits. they stay with their mothers in the nursery until they are six moons old. when they are that age, they are apprenticed to another Warrior, or Medicine cat, depending on which they want to be. That's when they become a paw'. When they finish their training, they get their Warrior or Medicine cat name, and become Warriors, or Medicine cats. Warriors re the heart of the clan. they catch food, fight, and many other things such as that. every cat has a job. the Kits will grow up to be whatever they are when they die. apprentices grow to be medicine cats or Warriors. When a She-cat gets pregnant with kits, they move to the nursery. they stay until they bear their kits, and nurse them. after their kits are apprenticed, they leave the nursery and carry out their warrior duties. that's what Ivytail will do when her kits leave. some queens decide to stay in the nursery and take care of other kits. When warriors become too old to work, they retire and become elders. Medicine cats learn about different types of medicine, and take care of sick or injured cats. Medicine cats also share tongues with StarClan The whole clan is leaded by the leader and Deputy. When the leader dies, the Deputy is given nine lives by StarClan and leads his or her clan. Starclan is where our Warrior ancestors go when they die."

It took Kai a couple of minutes to process what Littlecloud said. _is StarClan really real? will they come speak to me in a dream?_ His slow thought process finally sorted itself out when Blackstar came to the highledge. "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet at the Highledge for a clan meeting." all of the cats gathered around Blackstar.

"It is time time ShadowClan needs five new apprentices. Smallkit, Shadekit, Vinekit, Falconkit, and Kai, will you join me under the highledge." Kai pushed through the crowd to join Blackstar.

"Kits, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time you have become apprentices. Smallkit, Shadekit, Vinekit, Falconkit, and kai, from this point until you earn your Warrior name, you will be known as Smallpaw, Shadepaw, Vinepaw, Falconpaw, and Blazepaw."

"Smallpaw! Shadepaw! Vinepaw! Falconpaw! Blazepaw!" The Clan Chanted. Blazepaw felt a sense of pride, even though he barely knows these cats. He also noticed that some cats weren't chanting his name. Probably don't like Outsiders.

"Olivenose, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown great courage and strength. You will mentor Smallpaw."

Olivenose made her way to Smallpaw and touched noses with him.

"Littlecloud, It is time you have mentored another medicine cat, since Flametail tragically drowned two moons ago. You will mentor Shadepaw."

Littlecloud did the same as Olivenose.

"Rowanclaw, you have shown great responsibility as my Deputy. You will mentor Vinepaw."

Same procedure.

Blackstar then called Owlclaw to mentor Falconpaw.

"Blazepaw, you challenged me earlier for the perfect mentor, and i have found one for you. I will mentor you."

Blackstar leaped from the highledge and touched noses with Blazepaw.

Blazepaw looked at him in interest as other cats murmured in shock and disbelief. Has Blackstar never mentored an apprentice?

Blackstar called off the meeting.

Now was Blazepaw's time to lead his new life as a Warrior of ShadowClan.

**I forgot my disclaimer in the last chapter Warriors and ninjago do not belong to me. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter and Kate Carry. Ninjago belongs to Lego.**


	3. Howel of a Wolf

(Cole POV)

Cole couldn't believe that he and Jay were now Cats. How did it happen? No one knows. he doesn't think the other cats will take the fact that they're actually humans very well either.

The orange cat they call Firestar sent them to sleep in the nursery for a little while longer. Three cats named Daisy, Poppyfrost, and Ferncloud took care of them. Firestar told us we would be made apprentices in the morning. Today was that morning. He went around, explored. Ate a mouse and was told of all the Mind-bending things about the clans and StarClan.

Cole barely remembered what happened after he heard that howel. That howel that scared him half to death.

Cole took a deep breath, to find himself in a foggy area. Cole remembered how the elder, Mousefur, told him of StarClan, a place where Clan Cats go when they die. Was this StarClan? Did the dog kill him?

He stood up weakly, only to see a spotted cat with a white muzzle, and paws. "Hello, Cole. It's nice to see you here."

"Wh- Nice to see me! Jay and i are probably dead and you say nice to see me!" Cole meowed in outrage.

"Calm down, Cole. You are safe here. You and Jay are not dead. You are sound asleep in the medicine den, Though you are gravely injured." She said.

"How?" asked Cole, with Dismay in his voice.

"Your Spine, it's broken. Not as bad as some others... but you will never be a Warrior.

_Never a Warrior! I barely know these cats, but, after listening, i want to be a Warrior! Cole thought._

"Jay, on the other hand, Will make a fine warrior. Another cat in ThunderClan has not completed her destiny. Cats who do not complete their destiny are unhappy in StarClan. Most cats do. This cat's destiny, is to train an apprentice with the modified ways she was tought. We knew the dog pack was coming, so, we had to, we didn't want to, but we did." She said, with disappointment in her voice.

Cole's vision was clouded, then cleared, to see Jay. Parts of his fur was torn, he was bleeding. The left side of his face had furr torn off, where it would never grow back. His eye was missing and his ear was shredded.

"NO! He's going to die! How could you let this happen! I thought StarClan Watched over the Clans and Protected them! You Did this on Purpose! What's the use of fulfilling another cat's destiny if you're going to kill others in the process!" Cole yowled, Outraged.

"Jay is going to live." The misty cat said. "But you must be able to protect him, and keep him from dying. That will be your final test. Then we will see if you're ready.I will send a message to firestar, telling him to make your friend an apprentice, tonight." The cat began to fade.

"No! You didn't tell me your name!" Cole pleaded, but she didn't answer.

Cole's vision began to fade, and he saw himself on the mossy floor of the medicine den. He sat up, with difficulty, and craned his neck around to see the Clan Medicine Cat tending to Jay's wounds. Cole flinched at the sight of Jay's matted, bloody fur and the missing parts of his face.

Firestar watched the medicine cat as he went around, tending to the wounds of all of the other injured cats. He remembered Briarlight showing him some of the herbs in the medicine stock.

He tried to get up, but his back hurt. He was worried he was Paralyzed, like Briarlight, Unable to ever move her hind legs, but he tested his tail, and it moved properly, to his relief.

He tried t get up once more, but was stopped by the Medicine cat. "Lay down! Your spine is broken. you shouldn't move. "Wait a minute!" Cole said. "You're the medicine cat right? Don't you speak to StarClan? I saw a StarClan cat in my dream. She had a spotted and white pelt. Do you know her?" The cat never looked up. "I do know her. That was Spottedleaf. How can you speak to StarClan?" The cat asked. "I don't know. she just spoke to me. Spottedleaf said that my final test was to make sure Jay lived." Said Cole. The cat looked up, but Cole was surprised to see that the Cat's eyes never moved, and weren't looking at him.

"If that is what StarClan told you to do, than that is the best thing to do. I'm Jayfeather. We will work together.

Jayfeather helped Cole up and led him over to Jay's limp body. He began to work. Cole used leaves and medicines hat Briarlight never even told him about. He knew he was doing it right, because if he wasn't, Jayfeather would have stopped him by now.

"Ok, that's enough." Jayfeather said. Cole hadn't even realised Jay had opened his eyes. Just then, the cat he had recognized as Cloudtail, had barged into the medicine den. Firestar followed, as well as another cat He hadn't seen, but he knew who it must be. The cat was white, with ginger patches, and had a missing eye, torn face, and a shredded ear. _this must be the cat to train Jay! _Cole thought

"I don't know how this could have happened" Meowed Firestar. "Jayfeather, do you remember those nursery tales, of how that dog pack was trained by Tigerstar, and how They gave these injuries to Brightheart?" he asked. Jayfeather nodded. Firestar waved his tail to the other She-cat. _Brightheart will train Jay._

"That was the dog pack. the same dog pack. I had a vision too. StarClan told me i had to make The injured Outsider kit an apprentice tonight." Firestar said, with confusion in his voice. Briarlight piped up. "But he's injured!" "Yeah," Cole was happy Jay as finally speaking. He looked at Firestar with confusion in hi one eye. "I can't train now."

Jayfeather rested his tail on Jay's head. "You can be apprenticed, but you don't have to start your training today.

Cole laid down to rest. _never a warrior._

The thought stung in his head.

Most of the cats began to leave the medicine den that night. despite the injuries given to him and Jay, the other cat's injuries weren't too serious.

"You know," Cole recognised Jayfeather's mew. "You really have a talent for medicine. And Your broken spine will prevent you from being a Warrior. With your skill, you would make an excellent Medicine Cat." He meowed.

"A Medicine Cat! All you do is mix herbs. Boring." Cole snorted. What was the fun of being a medicine cat if you don't have any action!

Jayfeather sighed. "That's what i said when Leafpool told me I should be a Medicine Cat." he meowed.

Cole looked at him, and saw that he was mixing Herbs. He also noticed that Jayfeather wasn't looking down so see what he was doing. He was just staring blankly at the wall.

"Um, Why don't you look down to see what you're doing, or will I have to learn to do that without lookin." Cole said.

"Wy would i look down if there's nothing to see?" Jayfeather Meowed. Cole just stared at him, until he realised what he meant. His eyes widened and a chill ran down his back. _This cat is blind!_

(Jay POV)

_Pack Pack, Kill Kill_! That was the only voice that ran through Jay's head when he was asleep. Firestar said he would become an apprentice tonight, but how? _I just got half my face torn off by a dog!_ He thought.

Jayfeather told him to start walking before his apprentice ceremony. It was still daylight outside. Every cat seemed to have an injury of some sort. Weather it was minor scratches, torn ears, or ripped off fur, it was somthing. _Broken backs, shredded faces... _He thought, angrily Why were he and Cole so wounded when other cats were fine?

The only cat that had no injuries at all was that one cat he knew as Lionblaze. _how did he fight so well?_

Jay, to his surprise, was walking fine. He walked laps around camp until he spotted another She-cat. She was white, with ginger patches, and a missing eye, and shredded ear. _She has the same injuries as me!_

He was about to go talk to her, but he was interrupted by Cole calling his name."Jay! Come here!"

Jay went to the crippled cat. "Jay, i need to talk to you about something. Do you know why you lived?" He asked. "Uh, I was Lucky?" Jay guessed. "No" Cole snorted. "That was me! I helped Jayfeather heal you. I'm the reason you lived. After that episode, Jayfeather asked if i wanted to be a Medicine cat." Jay looked at him.

"Well, I think you should do it. This could be your chance to be something in the Clan. I know we don't even know how we got here, but we need to live here anyway. If you can't be a Warrior, then be a Medicine Cat. You have my full support." He Meowed, trying to act like that was some kind of inspiring speech.

Cole looked up. "Ok, I'll do it. I'm starting my exercises tomorrow. Tell Firestar that I'm going to be a Medicine cat Apprentice."

(This is a line break)

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the highrock for a Clan meeting!" yowled Firestar.

It was almost sunset. "You ready" Jay asked Cole. "Never more ready."

"Two kits were gravely injured during this horrific dog attack. Somehow the dogs that killed bluestar have found their way into our place from the old territory. No matter any injuries, these outsider kits are now ready to take on training. Jay, Cole, please join me under the Highrock."

Jay's paws shuffled with excitement.

"Jay and Cole, from this moment until you earn your warrior name will be Boltpaw. Brightheart, you have suffered very similar injuries as Boltpaw. Cloudtail has given you ways to overcome that. now you will teach Boltpaw how to overcome his disabilities."

Brightheart joined Boltpaw and touched noses with him.

Jayfeather stood up. "Cats of ThunderClan, It is time i've taken on an Apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has saved Boltpaw's life when he was injured. Cole, do you wish to train as a Medicine Cat?" Cole nodded.

Firestar spoke next. "Then from this point until you earn your Medicine Cat name, you will be known as Earthpaw."

The Clan cheered The two Apprentices names. "Boltpaw! Earthpaw!"

(Zane POV)

"Did you hear all that?" "It sounded like the dogs from the old forest!" "I remember those howls from anywhere!" It sounded like they were heading for ThunderClan Territory!"

While cats gossiped, Him and Nya headed to the Apprentices den. They landed in the middle of this Clan together. They were just re-named As apprentices. "He was named Snowpaw. Nya was Goldenpaw.

"So we've agreed to call each other by our Clan names?" Goldenpaw said. "Correct." Snowpaw meowed.

They laid down together and Snowpaw drifted into a soft sleep. That soft sleep became a nightmare. He could see himself and Goldenpaw, bigger and more muscular. He could see gigantic dogs swarming all around him. He began fighting. He raked his claws down the flank of a dog when he found himself in Willowshine and Mothwing's den. He saw the bloodied body of Mistystar and Reedwhisker. Mistystar's flanks were heaving. Reedwhisker looked dead.

He teleported again. He was back to his smaller self. He could hear whispers. The whispers belonged to two other cats. Dark shapes of those two cats circled around him.

He could feel himself falling into a pool. The pool was in a cave, and it was cold. He could see the shapes of nine cats. The nine cats circled him. their mingled scents made Snowpaw Dizzy. He could hear the whispers of the two cats hissing in his ear.

"_Warriors of the world" Golden": Snow" "Star" "Patch" "StarClan grants you this"_

_Stars will rest on Snow's glossy pelt_

_The sun shines on shimmering patches of Gold_

(This is another line break)

Snowpaw woke the next morning.

"Mornin'" Goldenpaw meowed. Snowpaw barely felt awake. he was so used to the grinding of gears in his head, silence felt strange.

His mentor, Graymist, taught him how to hunt fish that day.

"Got it!" Goldenpaw said in triumph. Her fish was quite large. His was scrawny. "Good catch!" Icewing, her mentor, praised.

He brought his catch back to camp and began practicing battle moves with Graymist. He trained for a while until midday. The Gathering was tonight and he was going.

_Time to meet the other Clans._

**Ok, guys, so it seems totally weird, but yeah, The dog pack from the original arc are back and ready shred something, (Which they already did "hahaha terrible joke hahaha") but yes. i know i'm gonna get a lot of hate for doing that to jay, but the main reason for that was to give Brightheart a major role in the story, and a reason for Jay to have a main enemy in the story, AND an excuse to make Cole a Medicine Cat, becayse that just sounds awesome for an unknown and crazy reason (Besides being me)**

**I'm sorry for not uploading. My computer was acting up and wouldn't let me use the internet. I will try to update normally again soon. R&R!**


	4. Meeting the Clans

(Lloyd POV)

The gathering was tonight. They have been in the Clans for nearly a month (or a moon, in cat slang) . Snakepaw was stuck in WindClan with Dareth, who was named Rushpaw. _I wonder how he got here. _Lloyd thought. They just got to the gathering place. Onestar leaped to the tallest branch on the huge tree in front of them.

There was already another Clan there. Their leader had a bright, Fire-like pelt. The Clan cats began shuffling down the row until they began sharing gossip with WindClan. Two other Clans appeared as well. The leaders of those Clans, one with a Misty, gray pelt and One with a White pelt and Black paws, jumped to the other places on the tree.

Snakepaw's mentor, Emberfoot, Bent over him. "The orange Cat is Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. The gray She-cat is Mistystar who leads RiverClan, and the white tom is Blackstar of ShadowClan." he explained.

Snakepaw scanned the two Clans, wondering if he could find any trace of His friends. Rushpaw sat beside him. "I can't spot any of them." He meowed.

He looked around, about to give up, when he spotted something both relieiving, and horrifying. Snakepaw saw a Gray apprentice with black stripes shaped like lightning bolts. _That must be Jay! What a strange fur pattern for a cat._ he thought. But he then he saw the horrifying part. The left side of his face was torn, shredded, and furless. His eye was gone and his ear was practically disappeared.

He made a gesture to Rushpaw, and he had the same reaction as Snakepaw. They both weaved their ways up to the Gray cat. "Jay! is that you?" The shredded apprentice moved so his good eye could see them. "I bet that's one of you. Who?" he asked. "It's Lloyd and Dareth." Said Lloyd. "Lloyd! it's good to see you! Dareth, how'd you get here?" "You know, i'm a person too! You don't have go around wondering why i'm here. It's just annoying!" Retorted Dareth.

"Ok, Ok, I don't care about that. What I do care about, is how did you get like That!" Snakepaw cut in. "Well, lets start from the beginning. Me and Cole landed in ThunderClan, and we were there for a bit, until a bunch of dogs came crashing into the Camp and began rampaging. Ther attacked both Cole and I. I ended up like this, and Cole has a broken back. That's why he's not here. I learned that Cole had saved me from dying when he used the medicine on me. Jayfeather, the medicine cat, told him he should train to be a Medicine cat, because he couldn't be a warrior. He took up the offer, and became Jayfeather's apprentice as Earthpaw. I became Boltpaw, apprentice of Brightheart, since it just so happens she has the _same _injuries from the _same _dog pack."

Both Rushpaw and Snakepaw's eyes were wide with shock and terror. "So Brightheart has the same exact scars?" Boltpaw nodded.

"Some think it was sheer coincidence, and Firestar thinks it was an omen from StarClan that Brightheart needed an Apprentice." He ended just as The four leader's yowls caught their attention.

Firestar spoke first. "Prey in ThunderClan is running well. We have found kits by the lake while patrolling. " Onestar's ears pricked. "You found Kits by the lake too?" He exclaimed. _Jay and Cole. _Lloyd thought. "Our kit's names are Earthpaw and Boltpaw.". The other Leaders were looking at Firestar suspiciously.

"In other news, Those who made the great journey, and witnessed it for yourselves, the Dog-pack that Tigerstar unleashed onto ThunderClan so many moons ago are back, and have injured many cats and the two kits found were gravely scarred." Firestar led on. "The Dog-pack!" Blackstar exclaimed. "I thought their leader was dead!" "they must have picked a new one." Mistystar meowed. Firestar held his head high. "They have been unleashed onto the territories and are raging. ThunderClan will keep an eye out."

Onestar spoke next. "Pray in WindClan is becoming scarce, but we are surviving. The two kits found on our Territory are named Snakepaw and Rushpaw.". The WindClan leader nodded to Blackstar.

"Pray in ShadowClan is running well. The one kit found in our territory is named Blazepaw." _That has to be Kai! _Snakepaw thought. Rushpaw's long dark-brown and golden fur ruffled in the wind and brushed Snakepaw's Short Cream and Brown mottled pelt. "ShadowClan also has four other aprentices." Blackstar had to raise his voice over the loud wind. "Four new apprentices, Vinepaw, Shadepaw, Falconpaw and Smallpaw." The Clans cheered their names.

Lastly was Mistystar. "Pray in RiverClan is fine. We also found two kits, Snowpaw and Goldenpaw." Lloyd knew that had to be Zane and Nya.

Mistystar stepped down. she leaped down and headed off with her Clan. Blackstar and Firestar did the same and Onestar lept down near him.

(Rushpaw's POV)

Rushpaw raced after the white-furred rabbit. The grass brushed his face. _I'm faster than I thought! _Rushpaw thought in triumph. He finally caught up to the fluffy animal and leaped. He dug his claws into the small thing and delivered the killing blow. he carried it back to camp. "Great catch!" Sunstrike praised.

Snakepaw leaned in to grab a piece of fresh-kill. Rushpaw noticed his tense posture. "Is somthing up?" Rushpaw asked. Snakepaw let out a sigh and relaxed his muscles. "I guess none of the other apprentices like us. I found honey in y fur last night. Furzepaw had it on her paws." Rushpaw remembered the hard work put into licking that stuff off his paws. Suddenly, he heard loud barks and howling in the distance.

Just then, a bunch of cats came crashing into the camp. Rushpaw recognized some of them from the gathering. The gray one was from ThunderClan, Graystripe. The others were other cats from ThunderClan, a RiverClan warrior and Reedwhisker, the RiverClan Deputy. Rushpaw also saw two ShadowClan cats, one an apprentice, and the other a warrior he didn't know.

Onestar bursted out of his den. "Cats from all clans? What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded. The ShadowClan warrior spoke first. "The dog pack is attacking ShadowClan!" She bursted out. "They're terrorizing camp and we need Warriors. All of the Clans must help."

Rushpaw winced at the sight of he matted, bloodied fur all along her back of snowy white lifted his chin and looked around camp. Ashfoot, Sunstrike, Emberfoot, Crowfeather, Sedgewhisker, and Breezepelt will go to help. I will help as well. Anyone called will take their apprentices.

Rushpaw fidgeted with excitement. _I guess this will be our first battle!_

Sunstrike and the other Warriors led him and Snakepaw out of camp. He ould hear the battle raging louder and louder as he neared ShadowClan camp.

The WindClan cats picked up their pace as they arrived to the raging battle. Cats from all cland fought the pack of wild, vicious dogs. "get ready to fight" Sunstrike whispered. He sprang into battle with his clanmates. Claws unsheathed, he fought the raging pack.

(Blazepaw POV)

All of Blazepaw's might was focused on the battle happening against the dogs. All he could think about is the fact that he had to fight, and then clean all this up afterword, if he survived. He fought alongside Zane, newly named Snowpaw, who he met at the gathering last night, along with Nya, who was also newly named Goldenpaw.

He fought until he could see Blackstar facing a dog cub. He swiped the cub across the nose when Blazepaw spotted a bigger dog about to take a huge bite out of Blackstar. "Blackstar! Watch out!" Blazepaw flung himself into Blackstar, knoking them both out of range of the Dog's attack. Instead, The dog's jaws clamped down on the cub in front of it. The puppy went limp, with it's eyes still wide open, but clouded with death.

(This is another line break)

The battle went on for a little while longer, until the dogs retreated. They left, destroying parts of the ShadowClan barrier. Blackstar turned to face the damage caused to the camp. "Thanks to all of the cats from other clans who helped us, but you may return home now." He announced. Blazepaw's body ached all over.

He could see Mangled fur as he turned and bumped into a small Cream and Brown furred WindClan apprentice. "Watch It!" Blazepaw spat. The apprentice spun around to face him. "Wow, you're grateful." He retorted. "We just helped save your tails! You could at least say thanks! Why can't some people just be nice for a change." Blazepaw's eyes widened. "People?" He inquired. The Mottled cream and brown apprentice spun his head toward him. Blazepaw then realized, "Where did you come from?!" Blazepaw asked. "WindClan" The apprentice answered. "No, I mean before WindClan"

The Creamy brown apprentice looked at him Intensely. "Kai?" He gur=essed, probably basing off of his fiery orange, red, and white patched pelt. "Yes! It's me! Kai!" Blazepaw exclaimed. Who are you supposed to be?" "It's me, Lloyd, but call me Snakepaw." Lloyd whispered. Blazepaw nodded. "Have you seen any of the others.?" Snakepaw asked. "I've seen Zane and Nya. They're in RiverClan as Snowpaw and Goldenpaw." Blazepaw explained. Snakepaw spoke next. "Dareth found his way here too somehow, and he's with me as Rushpaw. I saw Jay at the gathering as Boltpaw. I didn't see Cole, Boltpaw told me he's with him in ThunderClan as Earthpaw. I can show you Jay, but Cole's not here right now." Snakepaw explained. "Why isn't Cole here." "Jay'l tell you."

(Goldenpaw POV)

Both Goldenpaw and Snowpaw were completely exhausted from the battle. The scratch on Goldenpaw's flank ached. Snowpaw's leg was scratched, and his snowy white fur was stained red. "This is why I have always been a cat person." Goldenpaw sighed. Snowpaw nodded. "I think all of us will be cat people when we're done here." He added.

Goldenpaw looked up and made her way over to Blazepaw, who was talking with a small Cream and Brown WindClan apprentice. "Blazepaw!" Goldenpaw called. Blazepaw turned to look at her. "Goldenpaw! Snakepaw, this is Goldenpaw and Snowpaw! Aka Zane and Nya." he whispered into Snakepaw's ear. "I'm Snakepaw," he dropped his voice into a low whisper. "Lloyd."

Suddenly, a dark brown and gold spotted WindClan Apprentice made his way to the conversation. Snakepaw's ears shot up. "Oh! Guys. This is Rushpaw. Aka 'Hrand Sensei Dareth'" he whispered. Snakepaw whispered our identities into Rushpaw's ear.

"Oh! There he is!" Rushpaw cheered, turning his head to a dark gray ThunderClan apprentice, with strange markings like bolts. "Jay!" Goldenpaw yowled. All the cats began making their way to the gray Tom, until he turned around. When he did, it made all the cats (exept Snakepaw and Rushpaw) stop dead in their tracks.

"Jay! What happened to you!" Goldenpaw exclaimed. Jay got in her face, but not enough that it was uncumfortable. "_Shhhhh_! You can't say that so loud! You need to call me Boltpaw!" he hissed.

"What happened to you!" Snowpaw cried. "Well, first I need to know who you are." he said to all of them (exept the WindClan cats) .Blazepaw looked at him sharply. "Blazepaw, Goldenpaw, Snowpaw. Get the picture!" he hissed. "Thank you, Sparkplug." Blazepaw flattened his ears and growled. "Get to it will you!"

"Ok, Ok. Do you remember how Firestar said that there were dogs in ThunderClan?" they all nodded. "Well, the dogs happened. And it just so happens, that another cat in ThunderClan has the _same _scars, given to her by the _same_ dogs. She is my mentor." he explained. "That's lucky." Blazepaw sighed. "What about Cole?" Snowpaw asked.

"He's a medicine cat."

(Blazepaw POV)

"WHAT!" they all yelled in unison. (once again, not the Wind cats) "Why!" Goldenpaw asked. "because I wasn't the only one the dogs almost killed. The dogs broke his back, and his name is Earthpaw. He can't be a Warrior. He became a medicine cat apprentice instead." Boltpaw explained. "I doubt he was happy with that." Blazepaw gasped. _I could never imagine Cole working with medicine!_

"He wasn't at first. He complained for the first few days, but he said it wasn't that bad later, and now, he says he sort of enjoys it. Training has been harder for him though, since the current medicine cat, Jayfeather, is blind."

_I feel bad for Cole._ Blazepaw thought. "Well, I do hope things get better for you both." Goldenpaw meowed.

"All clans should return to their territories now. It is almost sundown." Firestar announced. All clans (exept ShadowClan) returned to their territories. The newly reunited Ninja said their goodbyes. The cats from the three other Cland left ShadowClan camp. Only now had Blazepaw seen how devestated by the dogs.

_Those dogs will pay for what they did to us!_

**Hey guys! Sorry for putting off this chapter. My iPod won't let me upload stuff from it, even though it used to, so I have to wait for the computer. Anyway, this was somewhat of a boring chapter, but whatever. R&R**


End file.
